


Adoption

by r0am3r



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0am3r/pseuds/r0am3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>빌보가 프로도를 양자로 들이기 까지..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoption

#1

\- 백엔드를 물려줄 양자를 들여야 겠다고 생각중이었어요. 어떻게 생각해요, 갠달프?

노인의 모습을 한 마법사는 물끄러미 빌보를 바라봤다. 빌보는 자신을 응시하는 마법사를 한참 바라보다가 자신이 아니라 다른걸 보나 싶어 뒤를 돌아봤다. 몸이 돌아가던 중 그의 팔꿈치가 찻주전자를 식탁 밖으로 슬쩍 밀었다. 자신이 찻 주전자를 밀어낸걸 깨닫는 순간 빌보의 입에서는 아이고!라는 신음에 가까운 소리가 터져 나왔다. 다행히 어머니에게서 물려받은 찻주전자는 무사했고 빌보는 이 찻주전자 대신에 다른 주전자를 하나 마련해야 겠다고 생각하며 주변을 정리하다가 문득 마법사와 눈이 마주쳤다. 갠달프는 여전히 미동없이 침묵으로 빌보를 바라보고 있었다.

\- ...알았어요, 반대하신다는 거군요.  
\- 언젠가는 그런 날이 오겠지만 금방은 아닐것 같군. 내 친구, 빌보. 나에게 향기 좋은 포도주를 한 잔 주겠나?  
\- 저도 제법 나이 들었다구요. 양자를 들이고나면 백엔드에는 조심스레 다뤄야 할 것이 많으니 그 애에게 가르칠 것도 많을 거에요.  
\- 그래, 언젠가는 자네에게 아주 착하고 든든한 양자가 있게 될걸세. 하지만 좀 더 신중하게 생각해보게나.  
\- 전 항상 신중하게 생각하고 있다구요. 

빌보는 선반 위에서 단단하게 마개로 잠궈두었던 와인병을 열어 큰 잔에 포도주를 가득 따라 갠달프에게 내밀었다.

\- 저도 나이가 들어가고 있어요. 양자를 들이고 그 애를 잘 가르쳐서 백엔드를 물려주려면 시간이 필요할거에요.  
다만 아직 어떤 아이를 양자로 들여야 할지 모르겠어요. 신중한 성격이 중요할 것 같아요.   
얌전하고 침착하고 책을 좋아하면 좋겠어요. 전 책이 많으니까요. 

포도주를 마시던 갠달프는 다시금 혼잣말을 하듯 계속 주절거리는 빌보를 가만히 바라보았다. 갠달프의 시선을 느낀 빌보는 입을 다물었다. 갠달프는 만족스럽다는 의미로 눈썹을 크게 들었다가 놓고는 다시금 포도주를 마셨다. 빌보는 식탁 위를 말끔히 정리하면서 자신이 생각하고 있는 양자의 조건에 뭔가 빠진게 있었는지 리스트를 만들어보았다. 갠달프는 빌보의 말끔한 부엌을 둘러 보았다. 그는 빌보가 양자를 들이기에는 아직 너무 이르다고 생각했다.

..................................................................................................

갠달프가 한동안 그를 방문하지 않았다.  
..................................................................................................

 

#2

 

빌보는 어린 아이들에 대해 모르지는 않았다. 그는 많은 집에 초대되었고 친절한 식사를 대접받고 나면 아이들에게 자신이 읽었던 책들과 겪었던 모험의 일부를 재미나게 풀어서 이야기 해줬다. 때로는 몇 세대에 이르는 대 가족을 그의 집으로 초대해서 식사를 대접하기도 했다. 아이들은 백엔드 안에서 신나게 뛰어놀며 구석 구석에 숨은 간식과 선물들을 찾아내며 즐거워 하고 백엔드에서 떠나기 싫다며 울음을 터트리기도 했다. 분명히 빌보의 양자도 백엔드를 사랑하게 될게 틀림없었다. 이 쾌적하고 크고 넓은 호빗 굴은 빌보의 아버지 붕고 배긴스가 심혈을 기울인 작품이었으며 벨라돈나 툭 여사의 애정어린 손길과 매운 손끝이 여전히 솜씨를 발휘하는 곳이었다. 

그 뒤로도 빌보는 갠달프가 방문할 때마다 자신이 양자를 들이기에 적당한 혹은 늦은 시기인게 아닌가 하며 그에게 이야기를 꺼냈다. 갠달프는 그때마다 빌보의 집안을 휘익 돌아보거나 혹은 흘끔 보고는 아직 자네는 양자를 들이기엔 너무 이르네. 라고 조언했다. 빌보는 갠달프를 믿었다. 이 마법사는 틀림없이 빌보가 지혜로운 판단을 하는데 도움이 되는 조언을 해주고 있을 것이다. 아직 빌보가 양자를 들이기에 이르다고 그가 말한다면 분명 자신에게는 아직 양자를 들일만한 준비가 부족했을 것이다. 

빌보는 나이가 들었지만 그래도 그는 여전히 건강하고 활기차 보였다. 지나치게 활동적인 빌보를 보며 어디에선가는 저렇게 나이들도록 정정한 것도 뭐가 자연스럽지 못하다는 말이 돌 정도였다. 빌보도 그 소문을 전해들었다. 그리고는 코웃음을 쳤다.  
빌보는 자신이 꽤나 많이 변했다는 것을 - 늙었다는 것을 스스로 느끼고 있었다. 일단 눈이 침침해지고 있다는게 가장 큰 증거였다. 그리고 자신의 움직임이 느려졌다는걸 깨달았다. 여전히 정정하고 활기차게 움직일 수 있었지만 하루 왠종일 그렇게 지내기엔 힘이 부쳤다. 홀만 영감이 나이든 이후 백엔드 아래 백쇼트가 3번지에 살고 있는 햄패스트 선생이 그의 정원을 잘 돌봐주지 않았다면 벨라돈나 툭 여사가 비명을 지를 정도로 방치될지도 몰랐다.

 

# 3

난로 옆에 가장 가깝게 놓인 자신의 푹신한 소파에 앉아 조카를 물끄러미 바라보던 빌보는 문득 한 가지 생각이 떠올랐다. 

\- 얘야, 프로도. 여기 백엔드에서 나랑 사는건 어떠냐? 그러면 생일 챙기기도 더 편할게다.  
\- 네? 새삼스럽게 왜 그러세요? 저번에 안 보여주셨던 드워프 책때문에요?  
뭐, 전 지금도 여기서 사는거나 다름없는걸요.   
과실주 저장고 뒷 서재에 먼지가 많이 쌓였던데 거기도 치워도 되나요?   
그 방에는 어떤 책들을 쌓아두신 거에요?

프로도는 어깨를 으쓱해보이고는 빌보를 제대로 쳐다보지도 않은채 줄줄이 말을 쏟아냈다. 빌보는 문득 자신을 바라보던 사람들이 지금의 자신과 같은 느낌을 여러번 느꼈을 거라는 확신이 들었다. 그래서 빌보는 마음속으로는 크게 웃으면서 조용히 입가에 미소를 만든채 프로도를 바라봤다. 빌보는 찻잔을 만지작 거리면서 기다렸다.

책을 책장에 도로 꽂아넣던 프로도는 갑작스런 침묵을 느끼고는 책을 채 밀어넣다말고 빌보쪽으로 돌아봤다. 눈이 마주친 빌보는 책장쪽을 다시 보라고 지적해줬고 프로도는 책이 다시 튀어나와 머리 위로 떨어지기 전에 얌전하게 꽂아 넣을 수 있었다. 빌보의 제안을 들은 프로도의 표정은 갸우뚱해보였다. 프로도는 빌보가 왜 크게 웃지않고 그저 미소만 짓고 있는건지 잘 이해할 수 없었다. 백엔드에서 산다면 뭐가 달라질까? 

\- 제가 여기서 살게 된다면 이렇게 무겁게 책을 빌려갔다 가져올 필요가 없겠군요.  
언제든지 정원 벤치에 앉아 마음껏 담배를 피울 수도 있고요.

그럼..   
백엔드를 '집'이라고 부를 수 있겠네요.

그렇게 말하며 손가락을 꼽는 동안 프로도의 얼굴이 점점 밝아졌다. 프로도의 웃음을 보며 빌보의 입가에도 미소가 걸렸다.

\- 정말 멋진 생각이에요, 빌보!!

프로도는 환하게 웃으면서 빌보의 어깨를 끌어안았다. 빌보는 프로도의 품에서 팔을 빼내어 그 어린 등을 토닥여 주었다.

버클베리집안에서는 프로도가 빌보의 양자가 되어 백엔드에 가기로 결심했다는 말에 크게 기뻐했다. 빌보의 외가이자 프로도의 외할머니 집안인 툭 가에서도 한시름 놓았으며 빌보와 프로도 모두에게 아주 잘되었다며 축하해주었다. 빌보의 유산을 상속받을 거라 노리던 오도 새크빌 배긴스와 빌보와는 악연으로 점철된 로벨리아 새크빌 배긴스는 말도 안되는 결정이라며 펄펄 뛰었다. 점잖은 호빗이라면 다른 집안의 일에 신경쓰지 않는 법이지만 빌보 배긴스라는 이름은 오랫동안 호비튼의 큰 관심거리였기때문에 프로도가 빌보의 백엔드로 들어갔다는 일은 별일아니라는 둘의 생각과는 달리 '뜨거운 감자'로 떠올랐다. 

 

2013/03/03


End file.
